


Cheer you up

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comfort, Cutesy, Little bit of angst, Shenanigans, add more tags later, raptor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: The Doctor decides getting a prehistoric dinosaur would cheer up Yaz.. It works.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Cheer you up

“Shh!” The Doctor put her finger to her lips, hoping to quiet the creature down as she chased it into the console room, he merely tilted his head to the side with a chirp click noise. She sighed and crouched down. “Right... You’re not gonna understand that. Hmm. Just quiet down yeah?”

Lowering both her hands palms down at the same time to indicate a ‘down’ motion repeatedly,  to calm him down, only made him bounce in time with her hands and make a happy  squeal noise. She put her finger to her mouth and shushed him again, this time more urgently. At least this time he paused before making any noises, trying to figure out what this action meant. A rather high-pitched beeping from the console made the raptor’s feathers stand up as he jumped back, baring his teeth at the noise.

“Laughter isn’t helping!” the Doctor whispered harshly to the console, glaring up at where the noise had come from. She turned to the creature and carefully raised her hands to show she was unarmed. “It’s okay bud, she’s just laughing at me.”

He straightened up, looking back at the console. It stayed silent so he walked closer to his, sniffing as he went. He made a click noise as he tapped the edge of the console with his tail, luckily not hard enough for the TARDIS to make a noise. After understanding the machine was not dangerous, he nuzzled into the curve of the console with a small hum.

“Doctor?”

She shot up and twirled around to see Yaz coming from the corridor leading to her bedroom, sleepily rubbing her eye as she suppressed a yawn. Yaz had stayed in the TARDIS more since she came back, apparently fed up of her usual life back on Earth. It was understandable, not wanting to go back to how things were when you have the chance to go  gallivanting around in all of time and space. Sure, Graham and Ryan had managed it, but they had settled back just fine when they thought she was gone forever, Yaz on the other hand... Apparently hadn’t taken it so well. Being back on the TARDIS was good for her, according to her anyway, so she wanted to continue travelling. She claimed it was because of the wonders she got to see, but the Doctor knew there was more to it. Maybe it was just what Yaz wanted to do, what she needed, not ready to leave just yet. To move on from  all the adventures. To move on from her. No, not just yet. 

Maybe Clara was right; it was addicting.

Not that she minded having her friend around.

“Yaz! Hey!” the blonde grinned, hoping she couldn’t see the raptor from where she was standing. “What’re you doing up?”

“What are you doing over there?” she stepped forward.

“Nothing,” she assured, just then the raptor made a chirp noise and hit his tail against the console.

“What was tha-”

“The TARDIS,” the Doctor said suddenly, smiling up at her as held her leg out to stop the creature from following the new voice. 

“Okay,” Yaz drawled out, clearly not believing her. It didn’t help that the creature shrieked at the blonde, obviously wanting attention. “Doctor... What was that?”

“A raptor...”

“A raptor?” she asked slowly, still stunned by what she saw. “As in, velociraptor? The dinosaur?”

“Yes,” she nodded. Just at that moment he ran around the console towards  Yaz but stopped once he saw her. She jumped back, understandably startled by a Collie sized dinosaur leaping towards her. “He’s actually quite docile. Like a puppy, if you will.”

“I will not,” Yaz scoffed, almost laughing at the  absurdity of calling a dinosaur a puppy. “Why is it here?”

“He,” the Doctor said as she walked over to said raptor, crouching down to his level. He merely chirped as she carefully put an arm on his back, not taking his eyes  off Yaz. “ C’mere , he’s just curious.”

“What?” she half whispered, as if the raptor wouldn’t hear her despite being the same distance as her friend. “Are you crazy?”

“Yes, but that’s not the point,” she waved her hand dismissively. “You’re the second non-dinosaur he’s seen, he’s probably as frightened as you are.”

“They say that with spiders, I still don’t like them either,” Yaz crossed her arms.

“You went up against giant spiders,” the Doctor looked up at her as if she had said the most ridiculous thing in the universe.

“Yes, and I wasn’t a fan,” she shuddered at the thought of seeing another huge arachnid. “Why is he here?”

“He found the TARDIS...”

“The truth Doctor,” she raised a brow, not believing her in the slightest.

“Fine,” she sighed, looking between the raptor and her friend. “He’s a gift for you...”

“For me?” she stepped back, clearly stunned by this information. “Wha... Why would... What?”

The Doctor shrugged, avoiding eye contact as she idly stroked along the raptor’s feathers, feeling how soft they were. It was an act that was hoped to convince Yaz that the raptor was a very docile creature, seeing as he nuzzled into her and shuddered, not reacting violently as expected. However, her act was also to buy her time while she tried to find the words. Words were hard. Especially words that might hurt.

“You,” she pressed her lips together tightly as she thought of how to word it, figuring out if she should start over. The shocked yet impatient glare from Yaz she could feel boring into her skull didn’t help. “You haven’t been yourself lately Yaz.”

“I haven’t been myself?”

The Doctor flinched. Wrong word. Wrong phrase by how hostile that response sounded. “I mean... Well you haven’t-”

“Doctor,” Yaz sounded closer, making the raptor jump as his focus was mainly on the blonde. “Can you look at me?”

Begrudgingly, she did so. Of course, looking straight at Yaz up close didn’t help her. She could see how much she had changed since  Gallifrey . Since the time she got teleported to the  Kassaavin realm really. By the dark under her eyes, she hadn’t been sleeping. According to  Najia , since her ‘disappearance’ she hadn’t slept much, and was apparently catching up in the TARDIS. Since it was just them two aboard the ship, they had both been rather busy adjusting to it. Yaz adjusting to being the Doctor’s main focus – unless the TARDIS needed any repairs of course – and to general life back on the ship, travelling through time and space, all the adventures. She had even been lagging behind in the first few adventures when they had to run from  lasers and cat-sharks. That concerned the Doctor. Usually Yaz was right behind her or in front when they had to run, but she had to re-learn, according to her anyway. Of course, she was getting reckless too. Wanting to explore more, keeping the Doctor out of trouble, wanting to touch the unknown. Only once that got her  temporarily poisoned. It was a good thing it wasn’t lethal.

Yaz’s face softened when she saw the guilty look on he r friend. Sighing, she crouched down in front of her,  warily looking at the raptor in the process. He leaned forward to her and sniffed her, but did nothing more. She tensed up at his movement but stayed still so she didn’t freak him out.

“Doctor,” she started softly, quietly, not wanting to raise her voice for multiple reasons. “Why did you decide getting a raptor from the land before time for me?”

“You...  I um,”  she paused, losing her usual confidence in explaining stuff. She sighed and ducked her head, deciding to just be that little bit blunter for today. “I wanted to cheer you up.”

“Cheer me up?”

The Doctor looked up at her, confused by how she sounded. She looked rather flattered, yet amused, but her voice showed she was confused by her admission. “Yes?”

“And you thought a raptor would be a way to do it?” she nodded towards the  strangely still prehistoric creature next to her.

She looked at the raptor, noticing he looked between the two girls with a curious look in his eyes. He was obviously confused by this interaction. Shrugging that thought away, she faced her friend once more.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I mean... He’s not dangerous. He’s really playful and a sociable creature. Thought he might give you company while I work on the TARDIS and all.”

“Like a pet?”

“I guess?”

Yaz looked over the raptor, kneeling on her knees to get closer to him, get a better look. He seemed to notice that they were half the size they were previously and attempted to copy them by ducking his down and bending his legs, his tail wagging as he looked up at the human.

“What is he doing?” she asked.

“Wanting to fit in,” the Doctor smiled. “Noticed we’re kneeling, so he wants to try. In his own way.”

“ So, if I lie  down, he’ll... Somehow lie down?”

“Probably,” she shrugged. “So, what do you think? Can we keep him?”

“You’re asking me?” Yaz turned to her, laughing slightly at how childlike her hopeful expression was, like a kid asking to keep a puppy. She guessed it practically was the same thing.

“Yeah, I brought him for you after all,” she ruffled his feathers. “You get the final say.”

Yaz looked over him, noticing he had gotten up and nuzzled into the Doctor when she touched the translucent feathers on his head and neck, a small chirp like noise, almost like a purr coming from his throat. They both seemed happy.

“What’s his name?”


End file.
